


When You Walk into the Room

by littlehuntress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Post Civil War, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is Captain America's #1 fanboy and he's not even ashamed to admit it, or that he has a thing for Steve. What's more, he's taken to flirt with Steve if only to see him blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Walk into the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



Despite the final outcome of his fantastic adventure with the Avengers, the fact remains: Scott is still one hundred percent Team Cap. It'd be impossible to switch sides or his mind at this juncture. Though they are no longer on opposing sides, his loyalty is unwavering. He was convinced to join their ranks mainly because he _had_ to meet the noble Captain America. He wasn't dissapointed, Steve Rogers lived up to everything he imagined. Scott has his back.

Everyone knows Steve and Tony have talked lengthily, frowned and rolled eyes, a few crass jokes where thrown in -- courtesy of Tony -- and in the end they made up. And it's obvious there is a bit of awkwardness lingering between them. Their former friendship now stumbling over on shaky feet. But they're working through it like the rest of the team.

The Avengers united once again. Or at least they're trying not to fall apart once more.

Everyone around him is overly polite --except for Natasha and Clint, they knew the score from the beginning, they knew it wasn't personal-- and it's taken the entire team monumental amounts of efforts and trying smiles to go back to resembling an actual _team_. Their former dynamic slowly restoring itself. They avoid politics as much as they can though.

At least that's what he's gathered from his observations, he can't say for sure, he wasn't there from the very beginning. And there's a lot of unspoken sorrys going around. 

So, really, he's on Cap's side always and forever. In his mind Tony is a bit at fault for all of them having ended up in The Raft. Scott had promised to himself he was never getting back in jail after the last time he was behind bars. He's got a strong dislike for being imprisoned. Cells whether they are made of concrete and iron or some fancy plastic that won't bend, are the last place he ever wants to be in. Scott has important things in his life to worry about, things that make him perhaps things will be okay for a change. Cassie is the great motivator of his life. He's an _actual_ superhero now, one she can look up to and be proud of, even if to some his new profession is equivalent with being a dangerous thieve or something of the like. He's trying to walk on the right side of the tracks as much as he can.

Currently he's abusing Tony's hospitality, he's been lounging on the Avengers Tower, getting a thrill out of it. He guesses he can be called an Avenger now. It is sort of official. He loves when Cassie's sounds proud of him for all the right reasons when her calls her. Should no one else want him as the vigilante watching over them, he's got her, always will protect her. 

Being in and with the Avengers gives him some sort of cred. He's up in the big leagues.

The fact he fanboys like the best of them whenever Steve is around is whole other story. 

He can't help it, because he's now working with _the_ Captain America and it's kind of, sort of, freaking amazing. Plus Steve is a really nice guy. Nicer than what Scott could've imagined. He's just sort of _perfect_ , polite and well spoken, and sometimes naïve, and that just rattles Scott. For instance when Steve blushes when he's caught on with what Scott really meant by holding it against him.

He's just disconnected his daily call with Cassie --Maggie, Paxton and him are working on being a modern family, much to everyone's surprise they get along once they try-- Cassie's tiny breathless and gushing voice still making him smile, when Steve pads into the common room area, looking like he's just woke up from an afternoon nap. If he were asked, Scott would argue he's a very observant individual -- after all, observation is a good skill to have when you steal shit from under people's noses-- and he's picked up a few things about his fellow teammates now they're huddled in the same place working out their issues, and it's not just Steve he focuses on. 

Although he highly doubts anyone would believe him. He's got to work to do on the subtlety front. He'd argue that's part of his charm.

"Hey," he calls outs, it's become near impossible for him not to start a conversation when Steve is in his close vicinity. 

Steve startles, eyes slowly opening up more, trying to vanish the sleep from them. "Oh. Hi. Didn't see you there." He scratches behind his ears, eyes intent on Scott until he avoids his gaze and stares at the floor, like he's suddenly become aware that it's Scott he's talking to and there is no one else in the room but the two of them. 

The sudden awkward atmosphere might be due to Scott's no to subtly putting the moves on him. Perhaps a time too many he's brushed past Steve way too close for it to be accidental, letting his finders trail the muscles beneath his clothes. It's hard not to when Steve gets all flustered and mumbles an apology like it was him who invaded Scott's personal space in the first place. 

It's endearing. It makes Scott think about kissing him, feel the warmth rising on Steve's cheeks against his own skin. 

He's a one track-mind sort of guy when it comes to Steve. 

Scott slaps his knee, smiles up at Steve before he stands and stretches. His shirt riding up. Steve is very, very still. Mouth half-open. Scott licks his lips, grins, there's that lovely tinge on Steve's face.

"So, where you on the hunt for some food? I was about to order pizza, I mean, if you want." Scott waves his cell in the air, truly hoping Steve will say yes, it's not often the other's prying eyes leave them be. Okay, they mostly stare at Scott with amusement, he sometimes wishes they were like Vision who could care less if Scott succeeds or not on the Steve front. 

Steve smiles, nodding in gratitude. Forty minutes later they're eating in silence. Sitting down on the couch an obvious gap between them, and the television on low volume, just the barest hint of noise. Scott wonders what he can do to close the distance, plans a _smooth_ move and clears his throat. But Steve beats him to it, saying, "You already called your daughter?" It's no secret he makes sure to drop everything to get at least a few minutes on the line with Cassie. Disregarding everything else that isn't her. It appears Steve at least respects that about him. He's actually shown interest.

He gets a stupid smile on his face, Cassie is about the best thing he's managed to do and he wants to keep being a good and decent human being for her. "Yeah, she's so smart and she's growing up so fast. I miss her. A lot." 

"I can't even begin to imagine what it's like." 

Scott shrugs, shoving the last of his pizza slice in his mouth. Doesn't want to turn too mushy. He takes a swig of his beer before he talks again. "At least now I get to see her. Maggie and I are working to raise her as best as we can. And I'm finally the hero she always trusted I was. Or at least I'm trying to be." 

Steve gets a pensive look on his face, like he's analyzing every word Scott's uttered. "I think she can be proud of her dad. You are helping us a lot." 

"Thanks, man. Coming from Captain America himself it sure is an accomplishment." 

Steve looks bashful when Scott turns his full grown grin to him. "I'm nothing special. Just a regular man." 

"Sure. Just with super strength and a moral code most of us would want to aim for, oh, and let's not forget the ridiculous muscles and the abs. Mustn't forget about those." 

This time Steve actually blushes, red tinting his face, to Scott's eyes his level of attractiveness grows up a notch. Steve laughs, looking like he doesn't know quite what to do with himself that very second. "No, I'm not. Look Scott, I need to--" 

"What you doing?" someone says behind them. 

Steve jumps a bit on his seat, startled by the newcomers. Scott turns his head towards them, the fakest smile stretched over his lips. Clint and Natasha are staring back at them, Clint just about managing to hold back his laughter. Natasha's left eyebrow raised, hands poised over her hips. Scott hates them very much right then and there. Steve was about to say something, and Scott was going to work his magic on him, possibly just ask him if he doesn't really get Scott's being trying to strip the Captain America uniform off of him, or if he's just not interested. He knows how to take a no. 

"Pizza," Steve replies as an explanation. His blush just a faint pink now. 

Scott would give anything to have those two gone and get Steve talking. He's got a feeling it wasn't something necessarily bad. He really needs to know if he'll be able to get his hands on Steve in the near future.

"Sweet, food. I'm famished." Clint rubs his stomach pointedly.

Much to his horror and scalating disappointment Scott watches the fabulous besties walking further in, instead of retreating.

"Scoot," Natasha instructs Scott, as her and Clint are by the couch. They settle between Scott and Steve. Taking over the TV instantly, like the worst chaperones in the entire universe. Effectively blocking any grinding and panting Scott might have fantasized about. 

They might be super heroes but they're horrible people.


End file.
